Wicked Game
by Eiri Izz
Summary: Cain decided to play a wicked game with Riff... And Riff willingly played along...


Title: Wicked Game

Manga: Count Cain

Author: Eiri Izz

Disclaimer: Wicked Game is H.I.M's and Count Cain is Kaori Yuki's. I own none of them.

The flames ferociously burned every inch of the house and Riff could hear the ear-splitting screams of his family, asking for help. Ashes and smokes entered his lungs, trying to choke him from the inside. He knew he would not last long, not in this condition. He tried to run, but he was trapped inside his own bedroom. Red hot fire scorched all around him, he felt as if his inside had melted and turned into liquid. He wanted to scream for help but his throat felt dry, failing his voice's attempt to come out.

He's scared, never in his life he felt so scared that he could die. Feeling helpless, Riff could only prayed for someone, just anyone; will miraculously appear in front of him and take him out of this horrible nightmare.

'Please help me, oh dear lord! I can't bear the heat anymore! It's so unbearably hot!'

As if his wish was granted, a small frame of figure appeared, taking him by the hand and brought him to a place so beautiful that took his breath away. He looked around the place, and he noticed flowers were blooming everywhere and he could feel the gentle breeze caressed his pale cheeks. All his fears were lifted from him as he felt the sweetness of bliss entering his mind and soul. However, there's something not quite right with this place… The sky was dark as if storm was coming… But the wind was gentle…

Feeling curious, he asked the faceless figure in front of him, "Am I in heaven?"

"No, silly! You're in my cage…" he said, facing Riff with a bright smile on his face while hugging a golden cage in his arms. Slowly, the figure was becoming more visible as he finished his sentence; revealing a form of a twelve year old boy in white shirt, with auburn hair and golden-green eyes.

"Cain?" Riff mouthed. Riff was moving forward towards the younger version of Cain until he heard a familiar yet annoying ring in his ears.

Riff then realized that he was being cruelly wakened up by the annoying sound of the alarm clock and to make matters worse; he got a massive headache.

"What a strange dream…" Riff muttered to himself and ran his hand through his pale blonde locks; smoothing each messy strand.

He could not help but to think about the dream. How very strange of him to dream of the fire… To dream of Cain, that's another story. He dreamt of Cain almost every night, (not the perverted dream, just the highly-implied kind of dream) but never had he any dream such as this. Before he could any further sink his thoughts towards the dream, he reminded himself that he has a job to do. Unwillingly, he dragged himself out of the bed, washed his face and get dressed.

Hours later, Riff was in front of Cain's wooden bedroom door, easily balancing a silver tray of breakfast in one hand and knocking at the door with the other. He heard no reply, and that's a sure sign of his master not being awake yet.

Riff carefully turned the knob around to open the door, not wanting the tray to fall. He managed to get in and he immediately placed the tray on a table sitting in the middle of Cain's huge room. He walked passed the table towards Cain's bed only to be greeted by Cain's sleeping figure. Riff's heart skipped a beat; no matter how many times he faces this situation, he always find himself gazing at his master's sleeping face and be fascinated by it. He examined Cain's delicate features. Cain certainly has the looks of a noble. Pale white skin, silky auburn hair, and eye lashes that is too long for a boy… Not too mention that soft, full red lips…

Cain opened his golden-green eyes slowly, lazily. "What are you looking at, my dear Riff?" Cain asked.

"Master Cain! Do forgive me, for I am not aware that you're awake,"

"Not to worry, Riff… I've been up even before you came in."

'_So he's pretending to be asleep...'_ Riff could not help but to smile.

"Then, why are you still lying on the bed with your eyes closed if you've been awake even before I came in, sir?" Riff asked.

"I was waiting for you to kiss me." Cain said, bluntly.

Riff felt as if his heart stopped thumping.

"But I was quite disappointed to the fact that you merely gaze at me instead of placing your lips onto mine." Cain said, lowering his eyelids while running his fingers on his own lips.

"I shall not disappoint you then…" Riff announced and climbed onto Cain's bed, placing his hands at both of Cain's side.

"Hmm… I don't feel like playing the kissing game anymore…" Cain smirked, and rolled Riff around so that he's on top.

"In what game may I entertain you with then?" Riff asked, enjoying the feeling of being a little bit vulnerable.

"Let me think…" Cain announced, looking deep in thoughts. Riff could not help but to realize how adorable his master looks when he's deep in thoughts. He tried to bend upward to kiss Cain, but Cain forced his weight on him; stopping what he's planning to do. "Not yet, my dear Riff…" Cain winked.

Well, Cain's not that heavy anyway, Riff could easily push him and manipulate him in whatever way he wants, but that will not be fun… So, Riff just happily played along with his master's scheme.

Cain resumed back to thinking. He suddenly held a wicked smile on his pretty face. "How does an innocent game of stripping sounds?"

" Sounds… fun." _'Stripping game?'_ Riff thought to himself.

However ridiculous Cain's idea may be, Riff could not help but to wonder what Cain really means by 'stripping'.

"Good. Let the game begin!"

"Are you not going to explain me the rules, Master Cain?"

Cain pouted a little. "Honestly Riff! Drop the 'master' part, will you? You're making it sound as if we're playing a kinky kind of game here."

"Are we not, **_master?_**"

Cain smirked, "I have no idea… You answer that."

Cain began to discard Riff's jacket and threw it on the floor. The shoes and socks came next and Cain began to loosen Riff's tie. "I think I have tie fetish, Riff…"

"Really?" Riff replied, fascinated.

"Yes… I can't stand having to see you wearing tie all day long, but can't do anything about that,"

"You wish not for me to wear tie, sir?"

"No, no… Not that…Sometimes, I have this strange urge to pull you by the tie and make you kiss me in front of everybody,"

"Oh. That'll be scandalous."

"I can imagine. That's why I didn't do that." Cain said, as a matter-of-factly.

Riff kept silent, waiting Cain to do anything he wished to.

But Cain did nothing. He toyed with one of Riff's shirt button but made no further attempt to open it. Cain lifted his head up, meeting his eyes with Riff's icy blue ones and suddenly called out Riff's name.

"Riff…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Riff did not expect Cain to speak of those three little words; he thought that Cain was simply playing the wicked game.

"You're not the only one who feels like that. I returned those exact same words to you," Riff replied.

Cain settled his head on top of Riff's broad chest. "I'm glad."

"Cain?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you choose today?" Riff asked, out of curiosity.

"Today for what?"

"The game."

"Wicked game or love game?"

"The wicked game called love." Riff answered.

"Oh, that." Cain paused a moment. He snuggled a little, breathing Riff's scent. "Because… Today is today." As simple as that was Cain's answer.

The answer didn't seem logical, but Riff seemed satisfied with in nonetheless. Riff began stroking Cain's silky auburn strands.

"May I kiss you?"

"You may not," answered Cain.

"I'm disappointed."

"Poor you." Cain said sarcastically.

"Yes. Poor me."

They both lied there for a silent moment. Cain suddenly shifted a bit, got up on his knees; both pinned by Riff's sides and bent down to kiss Riff. Riff was quite taken aback. He blinked, feeling a bit confused.

"I certainly didn't say that **_I_** can't kiss you…"

"You're being naughty."

Cain just flashed his famous seductive smile to Riff.

"I'm going to punish you." Riff muttered, pretending to be angry but failing to do so.

Cain almost giggled. "Please do."

"I will," he answered, and caught Cain up in his arms and kissed him, not gently at all, but ruthlessly, crushing all the breath out of Cain's body.

They broke apart a few moments later, and Cain seemed to be a bit startled.

"I never knew you are able to kiss like that."

"But I can, you see," Riff smiled. "—and I'm sorry if you do not like it Cain, but I'm going to do that again,"

"I like it… I like it very much, Riff," Cain said and pulled Riff into another passionate kiss.

**Epilogue**

Am I in your cage, Cain?

Yes, you're trapped in it.

I dreamt of you last night.

You did?

Yes. You saved me from the fire… And you brought me to the Eden of your cage.

Oh.

The sky was dark.

I failed to see where the problem lies, my dear Riff.

Me neither.

Riff?

Hmm?

You have found the key to the lockless door of my heart.

_Silence filled the whole room._

I believe I did.

Notes: Well, the funny thing is, I tried songs from other artists that I like, but none fits my view of Cain… I ended up choosing HIM's song again. I can hardly imagine how Nightwish or MCR or Evanescence's songs can fit my beloved Cain… Thank you so much for the reviews on my previous stories, The Sacrament and Join Me in Death. Thanks a million!


End file.
